The Epic Sanity-Deteriorating Quest for the Somethin-Somethin
by Regretti Spaghetti
Summary: An Epic story which stretches across time, detailing the heroic journ- Oh, wait no, this is the wrong narrative I'll start over. Follow- I can't- the name- it's smudged- Anyways, FOLLOW our HERO as they Muddl- boldly venture forth in a world full of unknown, terrible creatures and slowly go insa- Er, RISE to the top and master the once dangerous world!


**The Epic Sanity Deteriorating Quest for Something-Something**

 **A Minecraft Fanfiction**

 **Hello! I am currently stuck one every other story I've been writing and my brain won't stop thinking about this so here I am, writing a Minecraft fanfiction with a really long title about one world I've been playing. There's actually a seed for this world that I found when I was bored, the link to the page it's on is below, enjoy the story!**

 **EDIT: I'm gonna try and finish this, I don't have the world anymore but I may even start over with the seed, look forward to some edits, this was written a few years ago and I like to think that I have since improved my writing skills.**

 **Day 1**

Woke up in the woods, my head hurts really badly and it's hot, and sticky. Found this journal on top of a bag, taken both.

…

Headache went away finally, climbed to the top of a tree. I think it's a jungle, can't see anything but vines and weird trees.

There's a huge mass of stone in the distance, must go to it, might be a house.

…

…

So many trees, they're everywhere!

…

Made it to stone thing, there are vines everywhere and it's shaped weirdly.

Need to find an entrance.

…

There is no entrance, what purpose does this serve?!  
But there's a window, couldn't see much though.

This is awful, leaving for shelter of some sort.

…

Getting hungry…

…

REALLY could use some lunch right about now, please?

…

Apple.

Found.

I.

Found.

An.

Apple.

…

More sane now, found a cave

It's shallow and doesn't lead anywhere thankfully

Reminds me of those over hangings ancient people lived under.

…

Started a home in the cave, kinda dark though

Found some wood and made a table

…

Have had a bag with me, looked through it finally.

There's a book in there, looks durable.

YES, a manual, for making things!

The first pages…

…

Learned to make tools, go me!

I have a pickaxe now, and a sword, and an ax. It's beautiful, truly. Still not hungry, that Apple was weirdly filling…

Went out to look for more wood

Chopped down the trees, with the ax, feel like I've just lifted the earth.

Pretty simple to do here, weirdly enough, would think it'd be harder.

It's getting darker out… I hear noises, I haven't heard noises all day to be honest and now I hear clinking like bones and I think someone with bad congestion, I'd offer them Sudafed if it were possible.

…

NO

NO

NoO

NOo

…

Saw the congested person, he was green, GREEN!

I think they're some sort of mutant cannibal with leprosy, they were munching on an arm, an ARM!

I ran away

Still dunno what the clinking sound was from but I suspect something also scary.

…  
Cave filled with other green things! They don't look like mutant cannibal though, looks like they have wheels and they seem very sad, I'm not going near them.

Have hid in a tree

Saw top of stone mass

Does mutant cannibal live there? Hope not, gonna camp out there…

Am on top of stone thing…

A Frowning thing saw me!

…

…

It's coming for me not go—

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM (this is not "written" it's there to give some description to what's happening.)**_

…

…

…

Ow, ow, ow, oh I hurt, I hurt very much.

It blew up.

The thing blew up and I almost fell off the stone building. I hurt... I HURT VERY MUCH!

…

On the bright side I found a hole in the stone building, have climbed in and filled it up for extra measure.

…  
Well then, there are stairs, and a doorway, it's been covered by the damn trees.

Have to clear that later…  
Oh crap the clinking sound I hear it

Have hidden in a corner…

WHAT?!

There is an actual skeleton downstairs and it is holding a bow. I don't understand how this is even possible!

Oh crap.

It saw me I think.

It's coming up the steps, have hidden behind stone walls. I can hear it clinking still.

…

It's gone, don't trust anything though, will not come out of hiding until daybreak, there were no monsters then.

…

…

…

…

Haven't slept, too uncomfortable, and scared but made a small hole in the side of the building, can see the daylight starting to take precedence.

Kept up by continuous switching sound and monster noises

Mutant Cannibal is nearby, still congested, definitely not giving them any Sudafed.

Hear sounds like coughing and smell smoke, what?

Mutant cannibal gone, made my escape from tiny hiding spot into jungle, am not going into the stone thing ever again. I'm calling it the death temple.

Also, named mutant cannibal Chompy

Am hiding, very scared, very paranoid

…

Still scared, still paranoid, just saw the frowning thing again, it's so creepy…

Have been stuck in darkness of trees but it's getting brighter.

Ran from frowning bomb mutant, too fast for it!

…

 **Day 2**

Less scared, made it to the cave again. Nothing there, am I hallucinating this whole ordeal?

If not, note to self, all the bad things dislike daylight.

HAIL THE SUN OUR MIGHTY RULER AND SAVIOUR!

Also, another note to self, finish blocking off the cave shelter and get more wood, food.

Finished blocking off the cave, have made doors!

Need to find a light source other than the sun, wonder what the manual says.

…

Torches! Aha, yes I will make torches…

…

Now if only I had the right materials for them…

I have sticks…

Need coal very badly but I don't know where it is.

…

Made a stone pickaxe!

And a stone sword, it's kinda heavy but it hurts like heck so whatever works!

I can bash things to death now, just like before, only with something heavier… Ooh my foot really hurts, and so do my wrists, never should have dropped that sword.

Stood around for a bit, very bored

Stared at the stone walls and contemplated my existence, as well as building a shrine to the sun.

Yeah, I like the sound of that!

Still bored, chanced the outside, it's daytime thankfully.

…  
Found watermelons, I didn't like them before but now they are my favorite thing in the world.

Found these brown beans hanging from the trees, taste bitter so I spit one out, they're probably not edible.

Explored more too! Found a ledge, it's cool but I needed to get to shelter.

Fell down a couple of times, have been tree hopping back to the cave, fun.

Argh, I see a skeleton!

 _ **Please don't hurt me; you were human too once, right, RIGHT? OH—**_

…  
I have been shot at three times and it hurts very, VERY much.  
But, get this, I killed it. I killed the skeleton mostly by standing above it and bashing it very hard with the sword. Picked up an arrow and a bone, dunno what I'm gonna do with those, wish the bow was undamaged or at least usable.

…

I watched something really weird happen, the remains of this thing just disintegrated, like—

Well, something!

Got to the cave, bored again

I started to clear the back of it with the pickaxe, chose a spot and made a hallway.

…  
JACKPOT!

…

There is coal here and even though I can barely see it I am still able to aim for the stuff.

…

Went back to the main room, made torches!

…  
Light, light beautiful light at night! What now you stupid idiots outside, WHAT. NOW?!

…

There's someone outside, they look, and dare I say it, like a person! They're dressed funnily though, wearing a dress and a witch's hat.

…

They've been muttering a lot.

They scowled at me and—

WOAH-WOAH-WOAH!

What was that for?  
They threw a glass vial at me!

…  
Don't feel entirely great, person scowling at me from the outside still.

…

Threw up, gross.

Alright it's time to get some payback, besides this arse is outside at night and nothing is attacking them so I am going to assume it's my enemy.

Got closer to arse-hat there, not all that human I think, eyes seem weird and it's covered in dots, like it has smallpox _**(creative liberties here –author)**_. Have been bashing it from safety of my home through window, successful so far

…

 _ **OK, definitely feeling like crap, need to—**_

I blacked out. And I'm in the middle of the woods again, same spot I first woke up in…

What?

I ran back, that arse better not have gone inside MY cave or so help me I will—

…

They're not inside, nope, just loitering around outside. Ha, can't open doors stupid?

More vials thrown at me, still not feeling well, eugh.

…

Can't find my sword!

…

Blacked out, again and once more I am at the point where I first woke up, what is going on here?

…

Ran to the cave, AGAIN and had MORE stuff thrown at me, rude.

Found my sword after getting inside, accidentally let the arse in, bashed them again and again until they died.

…

What?!

Their body also faded away, this makes no sense.

I just can't even bother trying to figure it out anymore, nevermind.

There's some stuff left behind, a vial of something that smells like milk and, grossest of all, an eye!

What did they even use it for?!

Where did this guy come from anyways, this bothers me…

…

I have the dumbest luck ever.

I drank the vial, being the naturally curious and slightly empty headed-insane person I am but as it happens, the vial apparently wasn't poisoned, or something else nasty. No, it made me feel AWESOME which isn't something you tend to feel after stumbling around in the jungle all the time and hiding in a cave at night while bloodthirsty beings lurk outside, ready to either blow up in your face or otherwise harm you.

I am angry.  
And unbelievably happy and excited, this makes no sense.

 **Day 3**

Stood around in the cave for a while, again

Dug some holes in the hallway I made, found very little coal but lots of stone.

Have made a chest to store things in and finally made use of the furnace which I learned to make but had no way to power, coal is my new friend.

Threw junk into the chest and placed the eyeball in the farthest corner under some rocks, not gonna touch that, ever.

…

Went outside, Chompy was still around and of course, congested and looking like she had leprosy, needs help, and also a doctor, dunno her real gender but I figured it works for now. She was eating a hand.

…

…

…

I killed Chompy.

…

I don't think I regret it though, and she disintegrated immediately leaving only rotten meat, gross. At least it was a quick death; I was getting kinda fond of her, from afar.

…

Explored the death temple, it was a bore and there wasn't anything there in the end. I think they only hang around in it at night. Either way put torches down and found these traps. They didn't do anything though; think it's because of the lever I pulled.

Decided the traps could be useful, mine now!

Have found some stuff!

Found something odd, it's red and powdery. Also acquired steel and gold in the chest at the end of the hallway, and I took the chest, it could be useful.

Explored more outside, found a new area.  
There were cows and chickens but not much else, still a lot of jungle.

I bashed them to death, don't feel bad anymore, need food.

Looked to see if there was a house or village around where the arse, who shall be known now as Frick, lived. Maybe Frick was homeless, I don't know.

Found a swamp, a river and a waterfall.

Went back to cave, cooked food, and am very pleased with progress so far!

Ran out of melons…

Played around with tripwires, hooks and the dispenser things I found in the Death Temple, have no need for them right now so into the chest.

Planted wheat and tried fertilizing it with the bones, damn it grew fast. Figured out how to make cookies with the beans and wheat!  
No more melon, no damn melons today, or tomorrow (hopefully).

Started to mine more, found lots of coal. Have decided to add additions to the cave house, want an upstairs. Frame started and almost done…

...

Mined more, found a cave system…

Set up shop down there, time to go Spelunking…

 **Indeterminate Number of Days Later…**

I hate extensive caves so much, I want to cry. I hate big caves, did I say that already?

There was a mine-shaft down there and lots of tunnels leading anywhere and everywhere. One tunnel does lead to another tunnel which leads to another and it opens up to the sweet, sweet outside. I have one door there but chanced going back into the caves instead of getting lost in the woods. I don't even know what day it is! I have been going around in circles for hours and I think I must have passed the actual exit into my house so many times I want to cry.

Have found lots of weird stuff (But also food, oddly enough), too many monsters and still need to finish the mine-shaft exploration and am slowly going stir crazy.

Help.

...

Went back into the caverns, came out, finished the second floor and went back in. I have seen many things down there and it was awful.

There are tall, black things that attack you when you look at them and have purple eyes, also spiders. So. Many. Spiders, everywhere, on the floor and the ceiling and in nooks and crannies. It's an invasion and I have never hated spiders more than I do now. You know what's even worse than spiders? Little skeletons riding on spiders, I've never imagined the worst place in the world for me to be stuck in as a cave until now.

Anyways, I found some useless things, a CD, some horse armor (where could I even find a horse in this jungle). I lucked out though on some diamond, it's wonderful. The manual says I can make tools with it so here goes nothing, I think I wanna sword, I'm starting to like them all things considered.

...

Diary, bow before me, I am now the proud owner of one diamond sword, I think I'm gonna call her Ducky.

...

I lost the sword.

And I was knocked out because I tripped. I tripped off a ledge onto the ground which wasn't even that far down, I have fallen down a lot farther than that but apparently I have the lower bodily endurance of a twelve year old who has done literally nothing all their life activity wise... Actually that was me at twelve, ah hell.

I still can't believe I lost Ducky.

 **END (FOR NOW)**


End file.
